Divine Evolution Saga
(Shinka Hen) |Image = |Icon = file:dm32symbol.gif file:dm33symbol.gif file:dm34symbol.gif file:dm35symbol.gif |Next = Psychic Shock |Previous = Sengoku Saga |Dmwiki= 神化編 |Dmwiki2= 神化編環境 }} Divine Evolution Saga is the 8th block of card sets in the Duel Masters trading card game. List of Sets It is composed of sets released between June 27, 2009 and March 20, 2010. DM Sets *DM-32 Evolution Saga *DM-33 Rising Dragon *DM-34 Cross Generation *DM-35 Neverending Saga DMC Sets *DMC-49 Force of Dragon *DMC-50 Perfect Angel *DMC-51 Force of Dragon Entry Pack *DMC-52 Perfect Angel Entry Pack *DMC-53 Legend Chronicle Shobu *DMC-54 Legend Chronicle Rival *DMC-55 CoroCoro Legend 7 *DMC-56 The Samurai Legend *DMC-57 The God Kingdom *DMC-58 Mad Rock Chester It also features promotional cards from Year 8. Plot The Galaxy Shot - HELL creates a spatial rift where Ancient creatures appear and invade the world, and forces such as the White Knights, Reapers and NEX were set to stop them along with Evolution Creatures. Timeline *''Main:Timeline/Divine Evolution Saga'' Details Many effects based on Evolution were in these sets, leading to the Ultimate evolution and Ultimate evolution MAX abilities. High costing God Link creatures also featured throughout, leading to a series of cards with a High-risk but also High-return elements. Cards in these sets often focused on higher power on creatures rather than using control. Old races such as Fish and Living Dead re-appeared which were often thought to have been discounted and forgotten about by players. Each Civilization had a race they focused on more than others. Light was Light Bringer, Water was the Cyber race category, Darkness was Parasite Worm, Fire was Fire Bird and Nature was Dreammate. Graveyard evolution creatures were seen as very powerful due to not needing additional cards in your hand or battle zone to evolve from. The popularity of these cards continued though the sagas after their release. More Heroes Cards were printed and featured more cards with Characters from the anime being printed on the artwork. They now cosplay as the creature on the artwork. Metagame DM-32 Stage The decks continued to follow a wide variety of decks in the metagame. Various Water Cyber Evolution Creatures appeared, such as Emperor Tina gave strength to the mono-Water Civilization decks. With Death March, Reaper Puppeteer and Worm Gowarski, Masked Insect the Darkness / Nature Darkness Nature rush decktype began to form causing multiple forms of rush decks to appear. While DM-32 released Emperor Kiriko and many new deck types based on it were created, it did not yet lead to a powerful decktype. A rulings change involving the 15px Shield Trigger interaction between Marshall Queen and Memories of the Planetary Dragon led to it being the main deck in the competitive scene for a long period of time. DM-33 Stage With Soulswap in the Hall of Fame and Crest of Mother restricted to 1, it led players to experiment with the newly released Sanctuary of the Mother. However, due to it requiring an evolution creature decks were made using King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia and Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard. In these decks, Emperor Kiriko and Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves created great compatibility by arranging strong creatures and "put in the battle zone effects". The new Hall of Fame changes were declared on December 19. 2009. The restriction of King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia, Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality weakened the "Galaxy Control" deck. With the restriction of Inferno Sign and addition of Inferno Gate on the premium banlist also lead to a decline of "Reanimate" decks. This caused the mono-water rush and Dolgazer based decks to lead again. DM-34 Stage With Bolshack Cross NEX released, the Kiriko / Romanesk deck was enhanced. The additional Emperor Maribel to the Water rush decks caused problems for Dolgazer, due to bouncing back Kirino Giant and slowing them down. Since decks involving Soul Advantage had shifted to Hand Destruction decks involving Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet, a rise of decks utilizing Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade and Shinobi creatures arose to counter it. With Fire/Nature, Water and Darkness Nature rush decks no long apparent on the meta, the Hydro Hurricane deck gained popularity in the metagame. DM-35 Stage The national tournament Master Class showed that while Emperor Kiriko decks were thought to win, 1st and 2nd place were taken by anti-meta control decks: Light/Water/Darkness and Light/Darkness/Nature respectively. This 1st deck used Belfegius, Emperor of Death and Svengali Crawler which caused a small lock on your opponent's creatures. May 15, 2010, announced additional changes to the Hall of Fame, completely banning King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia and stopping the King-Queen lock. Water decks also started to fall in usage as Paradise Aroma was limited to 1 copy. This led to Mad Romanov and Graveyard decks to rise in the meta-game once again. However, in a later May tournament the first place was taken by a Bolmeteus Steel Dragon control deck, with the second place being a deck based on Fernando the 7th, Emperor of Mystic Light and the third and fourth place taken by Beginning Romanov, Lord of the Demonic Eye decks. Competitive Decks *Mono-Water rush (W) *Dolgazer / Shinobi (W/N) *Marshall Queen / Memories combo deck. (L/W) *Kiriko Romanesk (L/W/F/N) *Kiriko King Alcadeias lock (L/W/D) *Hydro Hurricane (L/W/D) *Heavy Death Metal (D/F) *Meta Control (L/W/D, L/D/N, L/W/D/N or L/W/D/F) *Mad Romanoff / Miraculous Meltdown (D/F) *Bolmeteus Control (L/W/F) *Sir Virginia / Inferno Gate (D/N) Important Cards *Emperor Tina *Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard *Emperor Kiriko *Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves *Crest of Mother *Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality *Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle *Rose Castle *Submarine Fortress Lair *Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom Category:Set Block